


John's Military Reunion

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: John puts on his uniform for his reunion. Picture taking begins.





	John's Military Reunion

I was a Captain in the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers and received notice that my third reunion will be coming up in a month. I have mixed emotions about going.

* * *

Sherlock sees the invitation and pushes me to attend. Which means getting my uniform out to see if it still fits and if it's clean.

It's been tucked away in the back of my closet for these three years. I've been tempted to get rid of it many times. Even taken it out and placed it on my bed, stared at it, then put it right back.

* * *

As an army doctor, I enjoyed my time in the service in Afghanistan helping with the wounded both in the hospital and on the field.

* * *

I procrastinate, and finally, the last week I take the uniform out of its bag.

Hell, it still fits!

* * *

I head out of my bedroom and down to the sitting room to show Sherlock.

It feels so good that I'm parading in front of him. Sort of like being on a runway. And we're both laughing over it.

          "Hang on John."

* * *

The next thing I know Sherlock has his good D3400 DSLR camera in hand.

          "No, no, pictures."

          "Oh, why not. You can show off to your many girlfriends."

          "I don't have many girlfriends. You keep scaring them off."

At which Sherlock makes a face.

* * *

          "And even if you don't want the pictures, being a digital camera, I can always delete them."

          "Okay, why not."

* * *

Several pictures later with me posing in standard military stances, Sherlock looks at me with a devious look.

          "Would love to have some of you in kinky soldier poses."

And smiling widely, he nods, "let's have some excitement. It's a rainy day, and we're not going anyplace."

          "And, just like that, you want porn pictures of me?"

What the fuck is he up to? 

Since when has Sherlock shown any interest in sex except for his darn experiments.

          "Can't be an experiment because this is all last minute. So the question is why?"

Shrugging his shoulders,"I thought it would pass the afternoon."

* * *

Standing in my uniform, I have an idea. Let's see how he takes to this.

          "Sherlock, if I do this, first of all, it gets deleted, and second of all, I would like the same from you."

That stops the man in his tracks.

          "I have no uniform."

          "You kind of do. Those black trousers and the purple shirt."

          "Really? "

          "Yea, all the women gasp when you wear that outfit."

          "I never noticed."

          "Yea, you do you git. That's what you wear anytime we're going to see a woman you're going to question."

Sherlock snorts, tilts his head towards me, "I do?"

          "Oh, Sherlock, you are so obtuse where sex is concerned. But boy, can you turn it on when it comes to solving cases."

          "I do?"

And at that, I burst into laughter.

* * *

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room becomes strained.

We look at each other, knowing that something will change if we continue.

* * *

The camera is on the table, and Sherlock walks out and into his bedroom. He saunters back in wearing the black trousers and his purple shirt.

Okay, John looks like you're in this way deep!

* * *

Sherlock hands me the camera and stands away from me. 

          "Take a picture when I nod my head."

He unbuttons the shirt all the way, opens it, and places his thumbs in the waistband of his trousers, pulling them down a bit. And nods.

          'Picture taken.'

* * *

Turning sideways he pulls the shirt out of his pants, and with one hand takes it off one shoulder, turns his head towards me and nods. 

          'Picture taken.'

* * *

The shirt comes off and on the floor. Sherlock unbuttons his pants, opens the flaps and spreads his legs wide showing his pelvic bones.

He nods.

I'm shaking, so it's hard to hold the camera still.

          'Picture taken.'

* * *

          "It's your turn"

I give him the camera while trying to figure out how far this is going to be taken.

I'll play it safe. My shirt comes off, but I hold it over my arm.

          "That's it? You can do better. If you were stripping to show off for a woman like Sarah what would you do? Strike a pose!"

* * *

Here goes nothing! Hooking the shirt over my shoulder holding it with a finger I spread my legs, placing my other hand under my trousers almost palming my now hard erection.

          " Ah! That's a good one," his voice now deep, deep.

          'Picture taken.'

* * *

Sitting down in the easy chair I hook my right leg over the arm, open my fly and bring the left side of the trouser very, very low on my hip.

The intake of breath tells me I hit it right.

          'Picture taken.'

* * *

          "Thanks, John, for letting me have my way. I'd like to keep these pictures."

          "Oh no! Not unless I have more of you!"

* * *

What a look I get from the detective! Wily and impish are the words that hit me!

* * *

          "Give me a minute," as he walks to pick up his coat and into his room.

That beautiful coat is on him when he sashays into my view.

* * *

          "I'm going to move quickly so just snap continually. Ready?"

* * *

I lift the camera to my eye and as he starts to turn I snap. And the camera almost falls to the floor.

* * *

Sherlock is wearing nothing under that coat!

* * *

          "Take the pictures!"

Back up to my face, the camera goes, and with my breath coming in gasps, I click away.

          'Many Pictures taken.'

* * *

He finally stops, closes the space between us, takes the camera from my hand, placing it on the chair, and embraces me.

* * *

          "John, John, my military doctor, we don't need pictures. We have the real thing right in front of us."

And so saying he drops his coat as I fumble to remove my trousers.

In my mind, I was just promoted to General.


End file.
